


Between Closed Doors

by cruzer22cruzer



Series: Awakenings [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Temptation, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: AU Modern times. Arya's sexual awakening with Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Awakenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entre Puertas Cerradas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139974) by [cruzer22cruzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer). 



1\. Curiosity. 

The first time she noticed Gendry, or rather his body, was because he was in the pool, and Maergery alluded to his magnificent torso that she would like to lick and bite. Yara laughing, but telling Maergery to remember that Arya, a child, was present. Arya looked at Sansa and saw her as blushed as she was.

2\. Masturbation.

She had learned about that at twelve, although she didn't know what she was doing. It just felt good. Eventually she started hearing things at school. And she learned more with the help of her phone.   
She began to think about Gendry when she touched herself, not only Gendry, but also Sandor, Podrick, and even her cousin Jon, but mostly Gendry.

3\. Glances.

Gendry was well aware of the age difference between them, but he couldn't help to like the uninhibited way the younger Stark spoke and acted. It surprised and amused him. But when she became a young woman his attention changed somewhat, and he couldn't help looking for conversation and her presence, all being innocent, until it wasn't anymore. 

He felt attracted to her, even though he knew she was young. He now noticed her already developed curves, her stubby butt when she was bending over something, her tiny breasts when she stood in front of him, the muscles in her legs. He worried about it, but he also paid attention to the way she sometimes came out when he was training with Robb and Jon, looking at him specifically with interest.

One afternoon as his brothers went inside the house he stayed and didn’t put his shirt on. And she stared not so furtively at his chest and torso, "I spend a lot of time training and working to look like this." He said, running his hand across his pecs and torso, she following his hands movements and blushing, then babbling for a few moments, "What a surprise to finally making you shut up…" He added in mockery and immediately she pushed him hard and left him alone.

4\. Inocence.

At night one day and going for a glass of water to the kitchen, Gendry passed through the family room when it became evident that the television was on. He walked to it and when the pornographic image appeared, he took a step back in order to hide, and it wasn’t one of the guys who was in the room. He imagined the stuck-up Sansa with her hands between her legs, but as the scene moved from a dark to a light one, he saw that it was not reddish long hair but brown. Arya? His insides boiled at the sight of her. Not knowing what to do, leave or propose her something.

He left.

But impossible was to stop thinking about her in a less innocent way each time he saw her. 

Only her presence nearby and having her looking at him with curiosity gave him an erection. In the years that followed he managed to have short conversations with her, and their usual teasing, all without her noticing the bulge on his pants. 

5\. Oral.

Gendry woke up one morning at the starks' tv room after one party night. Jon and Robb having invited him. His head throbbing horribly, and he covered with his arm from the sunlight. After a few minutes, his mind traveling to the events of the previous night. 

Why was he in the TV room if they had given him a guest room?

His heart suddenly exploded at the memory of a moan of passion, his face between a woman's legs, and an erection suddenly woke up in his pants at the smell of pussy on his face, he smelled his fingers, and yep. He was wondering which of Sansa's friends when his world was shaken. 

No friends. 

Arya.

He had found her watching porn, again. Drunk he went and sat down next to her. She was uncomfortable and when the man began to do cunninlungus to the actress Gendry couldn't help it, ‘I would love to eat your pussy.’ And he vividly remembered her face of horror, discomfort, sitting straighter and telling him that he was not being funny. He remembered telling her that he was being serious, that he had been thinking about her in that way for a long time, although he knew very well that he shouldn't, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Especially not now. He didn't remember everything he said, but he did remember trying to seduce her without scaring her. Telling her that he really wanted to do that to her if she let him. Wasn't she curious? He added that she must been considering if she had not left him alone.

"Do men enjoy doing that?"

Gendry knelt on the floor, "Let me show you how much I'd love to do you." He waited for her refusal, but he could see the curiosity in her eyes. Without permission, he kissed her knee and after a few moments he began to kiss upwards. He stopped after a few moments and sucked her skin avidly, making her groan, and he took advantage of that to place himself between her legs, the short shorts that she wore as pyjamas not covering her much, and the more he went up the more he felt her shaking, undecidedly. "I promise I'll make you enjoy it. I promise. It'll be better than you have ever imagined.” 

"It is embarrassing."

"Don't. I really like you and I want to do it. I won't tell anyone about this, I promise." He looked into her eyes and saw her quite embarrassed, which in itself was something new and he could not help but smile. They talked for a few more moments, with him reassuring her and trying to convince her. ‘The feeling is really good.’ 'You're gonna love it.' ‘Has anyone done it to you?’ ‘I'll make it really nice, and as long as you want it. We won't talk about it later if you don’t want to.’ That he said close to her ear, making her moan, 'No, you don't have to do anything to me in return.’ 'I just want to do it to you.’ 'Cause it's fun to do it too.’ 'Yes, I think of you that way.' 'We are in your house and that will give you more security.' ‘Wouldn't you like me to be the first to do that to you?’ ‘Yes, you are ready, girls your age do it.’

"No, what I meant was that um there's………hair down there, not like the woman in the movie." 

Gendry tried not to make fun of that, "It doesn't matter. Not everything is like in the movies." He smiled openly, "I bet your pussy's more beautiful than hers." He immediately saw her eyes opening like plates and took the opportunity to put his hands on her waist, over the hem of her pants, but she refused. 

"You're gross."

"I’m being truthful. I'm horny. You're curious. I'll satisfy that curiosity. Who else is going to treat you like I would do? Kids at school won't be as good...”

"It is embarrassing."

"Stay like that," Gendry warned her, going to the door, closing it and turning the light off, the TV as well, and it was dark, but not absolutely because near that room, in the garden, there was a light bulb on. But it was enough. 

Insecure and trembling Arya let her pants and panties be removed, and although she tried to close her legs he would not let her.

"I can't do much with your legs closed."

Arya could feel his warm breath between her legs and looked at him again, not believing she was doing this, it was one of the many things she fantasized about him. Gendry! Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, in one movement, he lifted her up, brought her to the edge of the sofa and buried his face between her legs without warning her, his tongue licking her from top to bottom several times, she took his head on her hands wanting to pushing him away, her body trembling when he started to lick over her clitoris, her hips moved away immediately, but he followed her, burying his face even more, "Gods! She exclaimed. throwing her head back and unknowingly opening her legs further, groaning softly, it was as if an electric current passed through her. 

"Be quiet." He warner her, her juices flowing, "You're so wet. So good.” Gendry took her by the thighs opening her more, not getting enough of her.

"Don't say that...idiot." she replied breathlessly, not wanting him to stop. It felt so good. Better than she had imagined. 

Gendry laughed and looked at her from his position, "Getting wet for a man is the best compliment a man can have."

"Gods." She replied embarrassed and noticing his wet face, her stomach twisting into a knot. Gendry continued to smile at her. She saw him placing his huge hand on her stomach and thought it was to touch her chest, but she felt him pushing her to rest against the back of the seat.

He felt her resisting, and he bent down to suck on her thigh, to leave a mark on her, he felt her groaning and pushed her again with his hand, this time she let him, he then took her legs and put the soils of her feet on the sofa, she still shaking as he opened her even more than before.

Shamefully Arya tried to close her legs but he held her by her thighs, and she felt him laughing as he then began to play with her clit, running his tongue quickly up and down, side to side, her hips moving against him, and him kissing, licking, sucking the little nerve. She couldn't stop the moan that left her when she felt him opening his mouth wide to cover as much of her as possible, her body reacting by opening her legs even more. "Shit!" 

"That's my girl. Not the scared one." He said, separating himself from her pussy for a moment and seeing her collapsed in that piece of furniture, her legs so wide open as he had never imagined in his dirtiest fantasies. "Beautiful." He said, patting her mound, his mouth turning to water before her tinny red, wet and swollen pussy. He took her lips between his thumbs and opened them wider to his sight, and as soon as he saw the little hole, he came closer to it. 

"Gendry ugh!" He stuck his tongue in her! He was fucking her with his tongue. She never imagined that the first thing she would really have inside her would be Gendry's tongue. She didn't even penetrate herself with her fingers! And the surprise and dirtiness of this whole thing made this better. "Gendry! "Ohhhh!" She couldn't keep quiet as she felt his thumb playing with her clit as he passed to lick the rim of her pussy. She was going to die. Arya put a cushion over her face to groan against it, and so she wouldn't be embarrassed if he looked at her, feeling a familiar pressure on her stomach and thighs, although this was stronger, and she centered on those sensations, on him, her whole body starting to shake, "Gendry." She wanted to warn him, she pulled his hair hard, "Gendry," there was something else that she had never felt alone, her nipples were becoming hard like stone, her feet started to bend without her being able to avoid it, she heard herself moaning low over and over again, her hips were now the ones that were looking for Gendry's mouth and she felt him smiling, changing his thumb for his tongue and tonguing her clit, surrounding it and then sucking on it. And all her muscles contracted even more, and that was all, "agh!” Her thighs closed over his head, the shaking flowed through her and she moaned loudly as he moved his tongue faster and faster, made her cum hard like she had never felt by herself. After a few moments, she tried to push him off her, begging with him as her body shake uncomfortably so, "No more, no more, no more." her ass returned to the sofa as he pulled away, and she breathed deeply, tired, sated, her legs spread open as Gendry continued between them.

That was quick, Gendry thought, because he hadn't been eating her out for long for when she came.

"Shit," Gendry said, back in the present and after remembering all that. "Shit," he repeated, palming himself over his pants as dread spread over him.

What happened next? He remembered himself between her legs, not wanting to leave her pussy alone, but giving her time to recover. 'My new toy if you let me.’ He said to her, kissing her thighs, or her mount, opening her again with his thumbs to see inside her, her abundant juices running down between her buttocks as well, 'Will you let me play with it when I want...when you want...?' And he continued to talk dirty to her. When she was lucid enough she sat down, closing her legs, covering herself in shame. 'Did you like it?' and she answered his questions! mumbling and embarrassed for several minutes. 

'It was very fast, and you were quite...wild.’

He was surprised she told him that. Gendry smiled at her, amused and embarrassed, "I wanted you so much." She did not look him in the eye that much that night, but at that moment she did, and he smiled at her. "But there's a solution to that, I'll do it again, as slow and soft as you want." He saw her body quivering, bristling again. 

Gendry remembered giving her another orgasm, and maybe another one after that? 'I have to make sure you love it, so you come back for more.'

And did Arya like his crude words? Did she stopped being embarrassed? Did she feel comfortable with him by the end of the night?

'I like it.' 'The best feeling in the world.' 'Oh Gendry, it's better than I thought!’ Her laughs, ‘You're pretty good at this.’

He remembered her dressed, staring at him with a blush, as he walked to her, he touched her shoulder softly, "Are you okay?"

She liked the way he caressed her, lovingly, "Yes.” 

"I noticed." He said, holding her by the waist, and the closeness only showed their height differences, in built and age, but at the time it did not matter to him.

She didn’t show him that his words embarrassed her, “You were good to me.”

Looking into her eyes he bent down to kiss her, not for the first time that night, but she refused again, sneaking away and telling him not to be gross, letting him alone. 

He hadn't had an erection when he was drunk and had gone to bed.

Sober now Gendry recognized his mistakes and slipped out of the house. He had betrayed Robb and Jon’s trust, Arya’s innocence. It was only in his bathroom and taking a cold shower that he recognized that he could go to jail for that. He began to panick.

But there was also the possibility that it was not her, that she had been Maergery or Yara, and he had mixed them because he was frunk and wanted Arya so badly.

His mind was shattered with fear and guilt, and decided to go to sleep to see if he could think more clearly when he woke up. He would see all this with a new light when he sobered up. 

He was finally falling asleep when suddenly he remembered something else. He remembered a flash in the dark and her telling him to hurry up and not to frame her face. "Fucking shit." He said, looking for his phone and searching for the pictures he had taken. 

Let it not be Arya. Let it not be Arya. Let it not be Arya.

And yes. He had taken pictures of his partner with her legs open.

And yes, it had been Arya. In some of his pictures he could see part of her face. 

And why did she let him take pictures?!! 

In spite of himself, he got an erection, and he could not avoid studying the images, seeing her wetness, how swollen her lips were, how she used her own fingers to open herself for him, how small she was, with every second his fright and regret passing by. And he guiltily got rid of that erection, and the next ones with the memory of her and the images on his phone.


	2. Kissing.

11\. **First kiss.**

That night Arya did not sleep well from the excitement, and when she did it was to dream about him and the sensations he had caused.

That morning she was quite happy, she even dared to write to him, ashamed.

‘I still can't believe what happened last night.’

‘You were right. It was fantastic.’

But she did not see or hear from him again until four months later. For weeks she mortified wondered if he remembered anything, for it was only at the last moment that she noticed him drunk. But if he didn't remember, _then why not write to her or going back to the house?_

One day Gendry was given an invitation _'which he could not refuse,'_ Robb's words, and was given the ultimatum that he would be picked up to go to Arya's birthday party. His stomach twisted when he heard her age, _though he knew it very well. Her_ age rumbled in his mind, feeling disgusted with himself because even that excited him.

"The age when a girl becomes a woman." Robb added.

“Don't go saying that in front of her." Jon laughed back.

He attended that party, and had imagined something simple, but when he arrived he found quite a few guests, all well dressed and from money, and it crossed his mind to leave. He was about to do so when he saw Sansa noticing him and greeting him from afar, sweeping him over with a reproachful glance, and then pointing Yara in his direction. Yara approaching him as they were friends. He shared time with her but there was more temptation on his mind. It was telling him to leave, or to look for Arya.

The second won. He didn't have to look for her for long as he found her hiding in the room where the gifts she had been given were. He _saw her opening them without interest._ "Hello." He told her to get her attention, although he knew she was also trying to ignore him. _With good_ _reason_. When their eyes connected, he remembered _the things she had let him do to her._ And it was only by keeping his eyes on her that he could feel his insides throbbing, a sensation that went to his crotch in a sickly, morbid tickle.

"I didn't think you'd give me anything good." It was the only thing she could think to say to him. She didn't even think he'd come when she told Robb that she thought it was strange that Gendry hadn't come to visit lately, and, asked him to invite him to her birthday.

The Starks were more than rich and he was not, but he knew that those words from her meant well, it was just her usual being, _"So you liked it?"_ he had given her a dagger that he had forged himself.

Arya held the dagger in her hands. One of the first gifts she opened, "If I'd had it in my hands 15 minutes ago, I'd have stabbed those idiots Joffrey and Ramsey, who had the nerves to crash the party."

"...You don't mean that. A kid shouldn't say such things." What Gendry said, he said without thinking.

_Or do the things she let him do to her._ They both had the same thought.

Arya couldn't help but blush in shame, _"…I'm not a kid."_ she threw a cushion to his face which he caught easily.

"...You shouldn't be interested in daggers either."

The two remained silent for a few moments, looking at each other and blushing.

"...I don't think you're the right person to tell me what I should be interested in." Seeing his eyebrows rise immediately and blushing uncomfortably told her that he _did_ remember what had happened between them. She stood up, "...Or rather than use the dagger on Joffrey I should use it on you."

_"I wouldn't blame you."_ He wanted to go to her, but stopped, "Look Arya, I'm sorry…That night I wasn't thinking, I was drunk and I took advantage of you. You're a kid and-"

_"-I am not a kid!"_

_And that's what she denied?_ " _Yes, you are,_ and I'm ten years older than you. A grown man. _I shouldn't have taken advantage._ ”

"Is it taking advantage when you didn't force me? _When I liked it?_ " she asked, and saw him sighing quietly. She knew that what he was saying was true; it was wrong what they had done, _but she didn’t care. She_ saw him running his hand through his hair, the muscle of his bicep sprouting, and that drew her attention. "The things you said to me that night… _were they true?_ " she asked, and immediately thought of all the dirty things he had also said, which made her own stomach twitch and felt herself getting embarrassingly wet. "Um, _not the dirty stuff._ But the other stuff…that you've always liked the way I am. That you love it. That I'm pretty and that I drive you crazy…… _That you love me._ ”

He didn't remember saying any of that until she mentioned it. His words had been real but he also knew that he had said them to convince her, to seduce her, to give her a resemblance of security that he wouldn’t hurt her or do something she wasn’t into. _Or it could be that he had also told her because it was what he really felt and he had wanted to let her know,_ "…Yes, I meant what I said. But that doesn't erase that what I did was a mistake."

_"...Gendry..."_ Arya didn't know how to express what she wanted, "... _I can't stop thinking about you._ " She walked towards him hesitantly and nervously.

" _Arya,_ " he groaned softly, feeling getting hard. Remembering _why she_ couldn't stop thinking about him. _She cumming in his mouth, her little twitches and sighs._ _Her shame. Then their comments and jokes. Her curiosity. The shame leaving her. The way he didn’t have to beg a lot for her to sit on his face, ridding it._ When Gendry saw Arya just in front of him he grabbed her by the shoulders not letting her getting any closer.

_And what was she supposed to say next?_ Asking him to… _do that_ again didn' _t_ sound right. His attitude bothered her and she abruptly got away from him, _"Don't you care about me anymore because I already let you do that to me? …Or the sweet words were a lie to convince me?"_

_"No._ Don't think like that. It's not that, Arya-"

_"So what is it?"_

"…Robb and Jon are my friends. You're young and innocent, I can't take advantage again. If I did, I could go to jail. I..."

" _Gendry,_ answer me, isn't there a part of you that wants to kiss me right now? If you tell me no, to stop bothering you, I swear I'll leave you alone." Although it was not fair that he showed her how good she could feel, that he made her believe that they could do it again, that he even told her he loved her, and then deny her. _"…No one has to know."_ The way he groaned again got her attention. _"I won't tell anyone, I promise."_

This was the moment, the moment to be a good man, to act decently, and he was about to deny her again when they were interrupted. Robb and Jon entering and taking Arya away for a surprise _._

Gendry spent the next hour and a half avoiding her, knowing it was for the best.

When he decided to leave Yara saw him and offered him a ride. As she drove to his apartment, Gendry placed a hand on her leg, sliding it up and under her skirt, she allowing him to. It was only when they stopped at a red light that she turned towards him, kissing him and putting her hand over his jean covered erection, greedily grabbing him. He was stroking her back.

Suddenly, a car whizzed by them horning and made them jump. In a hurry, Yara set the car in motion, but Gendry didn’t stop kissing and biting her neck, and slowly pushing in and out two fingers inside her pussy. She heard him whispering against her ear that after eating her, he would fuck her all night. Yara laughed, _"You've been insatiable for the last four months!” not that she was complaining._ “You need to get a girlfriend.”

_He had been insatiable for four fucking months,_ "I want to fuck. Simple as that. _Fuck until I can't fuck anymore._ ”

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans for tonight."

_What?!_ He proposed to try to convince her, to convince her with such insistence that he saw that instead he started to bother her. “I’ll fuck you better than whoever you are meeting.”

Yara laughed, _probably,_ he knew exactly how she liked it. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Gendry settled for his own hand that night. And immediately after a cold shower. He was falling asleep when he heard a text message. He immediately jumped for his phone, thinking it was Yara regretting not having stayed, but it wasn’t. _It was Arya._ That made his heart race, and after reading the text message his dick was alive again.

'You're an idiot. And you should kiss me next time we see each other.'

The phone vibrated twice more in his hands. Two more texts coming at him, one followed by the other.

'I mean properly.'

'I mean in the mouth.'

'No need for the other thing, just kisses.

'I just want to kiss you.'

He smirked, noticing how she would send every message to explain better the one before that one. It took him a while to open the app and answer, but he saw that she had already deleted them all, and after much thought he replied, ‘I read that.’

Mortified Arya did not know what to answer, her hands trembling and cold, ‘I have never been kissed on the mouth. It would only be proper for you to give me my first kiss. Don't you think so?’ Receiving a call at that moment surprised her and she immediately let go of the phone. Her heart racing. She answered. A pressure on her lower belly as she started stroking herself gently.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I do know."

_"No, you don't." If she knew how he thought of her, how he wanted her, the million dirty things he wanted to do to her,_ she would reconsider. He lowered his boxers.

_"I know I want it."_

Gendry groaned softly at the sound of her voice, "…You're too young."

Arya frowned at the change in his voice, as if at the moment it didn’t bother him so much. "Too young to kiss me on the mouth but not to..." she took a deep breath, wanting to say the words _he had called it_ but at the end not being able to, "...kiss me in...my…"

"I get it, _I get it._ " He said, not letting say it while he kept stroking himself. He was just horny and once he got over it, he'd regret it if he let her go on.

"Don't you want to kiss me? ... _The truth._ ”

Gendry paused, not being able to look at her was making this worst, o easier. Admitting it to her seemed easier that way. It played with his basic instincts.

"Gendry, you're an idiot. Do you _want it or not?_ " she rushed him. He didn’t answer. "Do you still have the pictures you took of me?"

_The pictures! "...Did you want me to have those pictures?"_ he asked with real curiosity. "I don't remember much about that night, to tell you the truth." He licked his lips, "Did you want me to have them?"

" _No, you idiot!_ You were the one who wanted to take them." _so he did not remember well what they had done? …And she didn’t even know why she ha_ _d let him take them,_ "Delete them, please."

"At some point, in something we were doing, the pictures for example, _did I force you?_ "

He hadn't forced her, but at the same time… _she wasn't sure._ She hadn't wanted to…but he had insisted quite a lot, and in the end she had let him, _so she hadn't been forced, had he?_ "...No." Even more so when she thought about it when she masturbated, the dirtiness of it gave her pleasure, having shown herself in that way to him, and his words; _God so tinny and wet,_ _baby is precious, I want to keep eating it, fucking you with my tongue,_ _greedy little thing wants to cum on my tongue again, isn’t it? …On my fingers? ……Someday on my dick, baby? My dick should be the first in that little hole._

Gendry exhaled, finding peace in her answer, "I already deleted them." He lied, "And just so you know, you shouldn't let yourself be photographed. Another guy goes and posts them on-”

"I' _ve only done that with you, you idiot!_ " she replied, "I have no one else to do it with. Plus, I knew you wouldn’t share them."

She was a virgin, he remembered her telling him that night, that she _had never done anything with anyone._ "Is that why you're calling me? Because you don't have anyone else to do those things?"

_Yes!!!_ She wanted to do those things with him, but she was embarrassed to say so, more with the way he was treating her.

"A pretty girl like you is probably surrounded by little boys who want to help you with that. Little boys your own age."

_A boy your age wouldn’t know what to do with that pussy, that’s why you should let me fuck it first,_ "I don't want them, I want you." Besides, there was no other boy or man that made her feel what he made her feel just by looking at him. She heard no answer from him. And Arya decided to leave the shame aside, _she had no experience, but she knew what she wanted,_ "I like you and you like me. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Arya, there is-"

"You will kiss me next time we meet." Arya declared and just hung up.

Gendry thrilled stared at the phone in his hand. _What had he gotten himself into?_

Again, he avoided going to the Stark’s but he could not deny that every time he was invited he was tempted to accept to end up kissing her. And when he finally accepted the invitation and saw her, she just stared at him and raised an eyebrow and _heavens_. His loins answered and how could an inexperienced young girl seem so enticing to him. _So seductive._

He had to remember to avert his gaze.

When he heard her asking for him to check the dagger he had given her, because she had broken the handle, Gendry knew her intentions and unwittingly found himself breathless and blushing. "You already broke it?"

"Come with me so you can tell me if it can be fixed."

When they entered a room and she closed the door behind them, they stared at each other. Gendry gulped, "I want it to be special for you..." He could still run away, tell her that that kiss should be special and with someone else, but she nodded in anticipation and Gendry found himself walking towards her, licking his lips and caressing her cheek before bending over and resting his mouth on hers. Gently and longingly. When they parted, he found her blushing and even with her eyes closed, her face placid. He could not help but kiss her nose.

A part of her was waiting for a deeper kiss, and although she liked it, she wanted more. _"A good first kiss."_ He nodded and kissed her again in the same way.

She was surprised when he split and left the room.

_What?!!! That couldn't be it!!!_ She thought running behind him.

* * *

  1. **More kisses.**



_"I know there are plenty of ways to kiss."_ Arya muttered to him quietly in the kitchen, where they were not alone.

Gendry looked up, making sure no one was listening. _"Don't tell me, you want to try them all..."_

_"You don't?"_

Later on, Gendry massaged her lower lip between his, sometimes kissing her upper lip, mos times her lower lip, pulling it and gently biting it. The way in which she sighed and took him by the waist, stepping up so as not to let him separate from her mouth, was amazing. At first he had felt her just following his movements, learning, but now she was even taking the initiative.

The blood vibrating in their bodies, their hearts wanting to come out of their chests.

A long, soft, gentle kiss.

Then one where he felt her needier.

A playful one where he felt her laughing against his mouth.

Warm breath mingling and Arya suddenly felt need, and did something he hadn't done until now and that she knew it was done. Tentatively she brought her tongue to play against his lips. Licking his upper lip and then his lower one before trying to get into his mouth. She immediately felt him tense, but a second later he opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue with a groan.

And it wasn't just the age difference between them, or the difference in size, it was feeling his huge tongue meeting her small one, making her whine low and hold onto him, while both of them moved their tongues up, down, back and forth and got tangled up. Quickly her mouth filled with saliva and she had to break the kiss to swallow. "Shit, _that feels sooo good, Gendry."_ She mumbled, burying her face between his pecs.

Gendry found himself smiling at her, not thinking with the head he was supposed to think with. _It was only kissing,_ he caressed the back of her neck making her shake, _"Do you want another one?"_ he asked, because he had already stop thinking against it, against her. As long as he was innocent, and she wanted it, _why not?_

_Although the erection in his pants was not innocent._

_Nor her tongue in his mouth or his in hers mimicking the movements he would like to be doing between her legs._

Arya nodded to him with a smile, and they kissed again, long and deep, much deeper and more intimate than the other shared kisses. They were aggressive with their tongues, and then they proffered to kiss each other softly, then, again, tongues searching for each other, seeing how deep they could go into each other's mouths. _And it was disgusting, but at the same time pleasant._ Those kisses playing with her even more, making her gasp, her wet underwear flooded with wetness the more they kissed. And in spite of herself and without wanting to, she imagined at that moment his mouth between her legs again and felt herself shaking.

She leaned against him, wanting to feel him pressed against her, and that's when she noticed the erection and they both interrupted the kiss to gasp. She was embarrassed to feel it, but at the same time she was excited to know that this kiss was affecting him too, that she was affecting him the same way he was affecting her. He tried to separate his hips from her stomach, and looking up at him found his eyes heavily looking at her, " _Oh, Gendry, I didn'_ t know a kiss could feel like that."

Gendry smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers, and she kissed him again.

When they sopped a thread of saliva united them and after breaking it, they cleaned their chins. " _That's enough._ Go, don't let anyone see you for a while. Your lips are swollen." He saw her shaking her head and felt her pulling him to her from his neck, he stopped her, "We have to be careful." He simply said.

"Gendry-"

He shook his head, "I'm going to make this an appropriate experience for you. Nothing improper is going to happen between us but kissing."

That’s what he said to himself, but his dick had a mind on his own.


End file.
